Never Say Never
by xXFlyingWithoutWingsXx
Summary: Maximum Ride is moved to an army base where her father is training to be in the army. ALL HUMAN FAX AND POSSIBLE EGGY. Rated T for language. Song-Fic. Horrible summary, great story. Give it a try! R&R!
1. Some things we don't talk about

Some Things We Don't Talk About

"No" I spat across the dinner table with an icy tone. Ella, my half-sister, just sat there astonished, not really sure what to do.

My father, Jeb Martinez, looked back at me with a look of cold cruelness, a look that said _I don't care what you think, this is what it will be. _

My dear stepmother, Valencia (or Dr. Martinez to most) quietly cried into her cloth napkin.

"I'm sorry Max, this has to happen." Jeb has just told us that he will be serving in the Army. I love Jeb to death. I knew he was sacrificing himself, but I just couldn't let him.

"I am proud to be serving my country, Max. You, Ella, and Valencia will be moving to a new house by the army base, provided by the government. You'll meet other kids there, it will be great." I was so not convinced. Why did he have to do this to us?

I got up, banging the chair against the wall behind me. Storming out of the room I screamed, "I hate my life!" and pounded up the stairs. My family called after me, but I didn't care. I ran into my room and slammed the door, making the house shake.

I'm probably throwing a lot on your plate right now. You're standing there, wondering what the _hell_ is going on. Well, here you go:

My name is Maximum Martinez. I prefer Max. It sounds more badass. I am sixteen years old. Some people call me Goth, but I really am not. So what, I love converse, hate makeup, and listen to hardcore rock. I choose bands like 30 Second To Mars and Linkin Park instead of the latest pop hits. I don't think I should be labeled for that, but whatever. I mean, I've done a ton of sketchy things on the past, but we'll get to that later, or, like, never.

I live in New Hampshire in a nice neighborhood. My father Jeb is the only on in this house that is blood related to me. My real mother self-abused herself when I was barely one year old. I even have old scars from when she got high and slapped me. I don't remember it though. I hate her.

Jeb married Valencia when I was two and a half. Jeb and Valencia had Ella when I was three, Valencia getting pregnant before their wedding. I love Ella; she's a great kid. Valencia is a vet, and my father used to work along with her.

Not anymore. As of my father's announcement, he is enrolled in the Army. That means we have to move to the whole FREAKING OTHER SIDE of the country. I love Jeb, but he's done things like this before, and it's really hard trying to trust him.

Anyways, back to reality.

I blasted What I've Done by Linkin Park on my iPod and flopped on the bed. After about a half hour, Dr. M came up. Yeah, I don't really call my parents Mom or Dad. It's Jeb or Dr. M. Nothing else.

Dr. M knocked on my door with one finger. "Max, can we talk?" She asked quietly. She knew how stubborn I could be.

I sighed, not wanting to break her anymore than she already is. I knew how torn she was about this, how risky it was for Jeb to put his life on the life for the country. I got up and unlocked my door, granting her entry. She came in and sat of the edge of my bed.

"Max, I know how you feel. I don't want this either. But think of it this way, You can make new friends, go to a new place, do new things-"

"Yeah, while I watch my Dad kill himself." I interrupted, just as For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore blasted from the speakers. I groaned. I didn't want to handle the irony of the title right now.

A little tear slid down her cheek. "Just… start packing. We're leaving in three days."

She left the room and quietly closed the door. This was going to be a long three days.


	2. Rather do without,

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story! This is my first, and honestly I have no idea how to use this site "****sheepishly smiles". Since this is the second chapter, I'm going to assume that you actually liked the first, which gives me relief! Sorry if I'm sounding corny right now. And also, if any of my information about the army or army bases is weird or, like, not right it's because I don't really know anything about that stuff, I'm just a writer! For those people outside of the U.S., you are so cool! Last time I checked, one from New Zealand and 2 from Puerto Rico. SWEET! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, the characters, or the Army. But I do own Obama! Haha not really… on with the story!**

Rather do Without

"Maximum Martinez, get your butt in here now!" Jeb called. It was the day before we were leaving for Arizona, which is apparently where the Army base is.

"What do you want?" I groaned. I haven't been a happy camper. I walk into my room and see and angry, red-faced Jeb looking at my room. Nothing is packed.

"Explain yourself" Jeb points to my room and I just shrugged. He goes into the hall for a minute, then comes back with about seven boxes. "Your room will be packed by-" he checks his watch, "Seven fifteen, or I _will_ disown you" I tried to hide a laugh, but it came out as a snort. Ever so classy. Jeb and his tomato face stomped out of the room and I looked at the boxes. Some were labeled "To Keep", some "For Charity", and some "Trash". I snorted at the corny-ness. Well, time to get started.

**Ella's POV**

With my room all packed, I decided to check in on Max when I hear Jeb walking past my room muttering to himself. I decided against asking him and go straight to where I knew the problem would be, Max.

I knew Max would be in a cranky mood, so I quietly slipped into her room.

"Hey, Ells" she called from her bed, throwing a small pillow up and down. There were only five things total in the boxes all together. I sighed. "Max, you gotta pack up. We're leaving _tomorrow."_

"Well, maybe I don't want to go _tomorrow._"She sneered. I rolled my eyes at her. "Max, weather you want to go or not, we are going anyways. Now, get up and help me pack _your _things before I get my makeup out and decide to have a little fun with your face." She bolted upright.

"You wouldn't" she glared at me. "Oh, but I would" and just for effect I started to walk out the room. "Fine! I'll do it!" she called after me. I smiled, thinking _Perfect_.

**Max POV**

"iPod"

"Keep"

"Harry Potter books"

"Keep"

"CD collection"

"Keep"

"Ba- EWWWW Max, really? A banana peel?"

"Trash" I giggled.

Ella was helping me clear out my room. Well, she asked me if I wanted it or not. I just lay on the floor listening to the latest 30STM album, This Is War.

"Woah, Max when did you get this?" asked Ella, pulling out a dress from my closet that I've never seen before. That was weird for two things: One- I never wear dresses. Like, NEVER. I'm still trying to think of a classy thing to wear to my wedding, if I ever even got married. Two- It was a wedding dress. And trust me, it was not Valencia's.

I got up from my spot on my bed and took the dress out of Ella's hands. Sure, it was beautiful, if you liked that kind of stuff. But this was really strange. I turned it over and there was an old note on the back, written in my biological mothers handwriting.

_Dear Maximum,_

_I want you to know that I love you. I might be abusing myself, but that should not affect you. I don't know what you're father has told you, but I want to let you know that I didn't kill myself. I left. For you. The minute I started to harm you I packed my bags and took the next train out of New Hampshire. I couldn't deal with the fact that I would ever hurt my own child. By the time you read this or find this I will have been long gone, assuming you will be in your teen years, maybe even cleaning out your room for college. I'll give you my number, but it will probably be expired by the time you get it. I cannot give you a set place, as I will always be moving. I love you, baby girl. Stay strong, and kick your father's ass for me. I know you will grow to be tough and self-supporting. Keep in there. _

_Love, Lucille Batchelder_

_P.S. My number:_

She left her number underneath the letter. I was shocked.

"Max? You ok?" Ella asked warily. I looked at her dead in the eye.

"Yeah," I replied "Just peachy."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! How'd you like the whole different POVs?**

**Question of the Day: **

**Who do you want to see in the same Arizona family? I'm either having 2 or 3. So review what pairs you want the following people in a family: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and my surprise character! Example: Fang, Iggy, and Angel are Rides; Nudge, Total, and S.C. are Blakes, and Gazzy is a Haupan. Review!**


	3. Just told to Smile

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still keeping the whole "family pairing" open for this chapter, but once I update the 4****th**** chapter it's closed. I have an idea of the families, I just want your opinion. After this chapter I won't be able to update as often. I only got to update so much because I've been home sick for the past two days, but I'm going back tomorrow and have a lot of work I need to catch up on. Just a heads up! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews and subscriptions and alerts! I really appreciate it, especially since this is my first story! R&R!**

Just told to Smile

**Max POV**

"Max, wake up Max, Maaaaaaax" Some faraway voice was chanting in my ear. I thought it was the Bacon King, but it turned out to just be Ella. I groaned anyways, and tried to hit her. No one wakes up Max from her sleep.

"Get off me" by now she was climbing onto my back.

"Maxieeee wake up, we're in Arizonaaaaaaa"

"Ells"

"Max"

"Shut up."

"No"

"Ella"

"Max"

"Go away"

"Wake up"

"No"

"Don't make me pour water on you"

"Go ahead, see if I care"

At this point, I wanted to kill Ella. You see, when we have to wake up for school, Ella's only solution is to pour a bucket filled with ice water on me. I've grown immune to it, but it's still freaking annoying. But did Ella have ice water and a bucket on this plane? No. What did she have?

"EAT- um, I mean, DRINK MAX!"

Yep. The girl drowned me with a liter of Dr. Pepper. I don't even _like _Dr. Pepper. But that's what I got.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"We have arrived at your destination. Please check all upper compartments for your belongings, and thank you for flying AirWings. Have a great day!" The intercom lady announced. I quickly grabbed my carry on, which had my iPod and Hunger Games book, and rushed off the plane.

"Max, you can't walk around looking like that!" Dr. M said once we were all together in the airport.

"I have nothing else to wear, its not like I packed extra clothes in my carry on, and we wont get our luggage until we get to the army base. It's all Ella's fault! " I complained. I was sticky and it was all because of Ella. Dr. M looked around. She was furious with Ella. I must have looked miserable in my wet clothes, because Jeb gave my arm a little nudge and said "It's ok, we'll get you new clothes. Just cheer up and smile"

"Yeah, Max, come on, there are some stores around here that you can survive being in clothes for one day." She took my hand and dragged me to the nearest shop. It was a pretty nice airport, and had loads of stores for everything imaginable. Unfortunately for me, I hate shopping. And bright colors. The only good thing about this was that Ella's _sport _was shopping, and Dr. M and Jeb refused to buy her a single thing. In the end I got a pair of black jean shorts, a navy blue T-shirt, and a black and dark purple checkered hoodie. My Hi-Top converse were old anyways, held together by some duct tape, and Jeb said Ella and I would go shopping for new ones when we were settled in.

Soon enough we got to the army base house, and let me tell you it was amazing. Two story, three bathrooms, five bedrooms, a full basement, and a great big kitchen. When you drive up to it you see tons of daises and morning glories blossoming up out of the ground. It was a really pretty house. We were living in a community neighborhood called _The View. _We were sure to have many neighbors and kids our age. Tomorrow we would meet everyone, but right now I just flopped on my bed, which all the furniture was already in my room, and went to sleep.

**A/N: Ok, so next chapter will be them meeting their neighbors. Last chance to pair up families! Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Filler 1

**A/N: OK, I lied, after **_**this **_**chapter the family contest will be closed. This is just a filler chapter. That also means its not a song lyric chapter, its just a chapter I felt was important to share with you. A really good song to listen to while reading this chapter is "River Flows In You" by Yiruma. No words, just piano and bliss. It's also my friends NYSSMA song =].**

**Filler Chapter Number One**

My dream last night.

_I was standing on a porch of a really crummy looking house. The bricks were old and worn, and the paint was chipping off the window panes. There was something homey about this place, though, something that was pulling me in._

_Literally._

_The house seemed to suck me straight through the door. Inside I found a woman about 25 years old, wearing a wedding gown. __**Its Mom's wedding gown,**__ I thought. The woman saw me and smiled. She had curly blonde hair with natural brunette highlights. Just like me. Her eyes glittered in the faint light, and I could make out the brown color that matched mine. __**This woman was my mother**__. I tried to speak but nothing would make its way to the surface. She looked at me like she felt sorry for someone. Like she felt sorry for me. My mother took my hand, and suddenly I looked beautiful, not my usual tomboy self, but somewhat sophisticated, elegant. I was transformed from a black hoodie and jeans to a beautiful black satin dress, from combat boots to heels. I was transformed into a goddess. My hair was thoroughly brushed. I was my mother's twin, if not her daughter. _

_She pulled me into a hug. We both stood there and cried. When we finally pulled apart my mother took a knife resting on the counter into her own hands. I could feel the coldness of the blade, though I was not any closer than four feet from it. My mother had a look of sorrow in her eyes before she lunged the blade straight through her chest, and she was gone. I stood alone in the quiet, empty house, rain pouring from outside as it amazingly began once my mother killed herself. And then the most magnificent thing happened. _

_My mother pulled me up into Heaven. _

_We spent the day there, resting in God's hands. Once we were in Heaven we were able to communicate with each other. Not by words, but by motions, even thoughts._

_We weren't lost. We weren't frozen in time. We weren't gone, off the face of the Earth. We were alive in our own perfect Heaven. We were each others Sun, we danced around each other for the life of the others. We whispered the lives that we could never have, the ones we held in our hearts. As we twirled and grinned, our Heaven started to fade away. Our smiles were wiped off our faces and we hugged our good-bye. We were suspended in mid-air, our dresses flowing around our ankles as if the fabric never ended._

_It was then that my mother slowly was blown away by the wind and I was left to fall gently into a meadow of tall grass and wild flowers up to my waist. I fell into a pile of myself, taking in the wind and poppies. There was a pond somewhere behind me, but I couldn't be bothered to look after it. _

It was then that I woke up. I was reminded of the note I found on my mother's dress and quickly went to get it from my Hope Chest. I took it from between the pages 1238 and 1239 of my Holy Bible and held it close to my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried so hard to not cry, but failed. At 2:37 in the morning, no one would notice me, so I let it out. The one tear that I have cried in a lifetime finally dripped down onto my bed sheets, to never be seen again.


	5. Falling In and Out of Love

**A/N: Who do you want me to do the authors notes with? Max, Fang, or Iggy? **

**Iggy: Pick meeeeeee! You know you want meee!**

**Me: Iggy, that sounds so wrong…**

**Iggy: You know you like it, chica.**

**Me: I'm rolling my eyes Ig**

**Iggy: I know **_**that**_**, you made me have sight in this story, remember!**

**Fang: YOU DID WHAT? Don't let him have his sight, what are you thinking?**

**Max: What's wrong with Iggy having sight?**

**Fang: Its- uh, a guy thing…**

**Max: Why cant you tell me?**

**Iggy: 'CUZ ME HAVING SIGHT MEANS FANG CANT DESCRIBE HOW SHMEXY YOU LOOK!**

**FANG: IG, SHHHHHH!**

**Max: WTF! Pervs….**

**Me: I know, right.**

**So, choose who you want. For some, like the ones I write on weekends or vacations, I'll do all of them, but for now I only want one. So cast your vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride characters but I do own my character Stix xD. I also don't own Jell-O.**

Falling In and Out of Love

I was back to sleep for maybe about three hours. In my dream, I was dropped from 10,000 feet in the air into a waterfall.

In reality, Ella dumped a bucket of ice water on me. Again.

"Ella!" I screamed. She ran out of the room. I tried to run after her but tripped over three boxes I _knew_ was not there before. "Grrrrr" I mumbled to myself. Would I ever win? Not at 8 in the morning, but later, I will have revenge on that pest! Maybe ill fill her bed with Jell-O! Yeah! That'll work!

"Max, get dressed, were leaving soon!" Dr. M called. Oh yeah, did I mention were meeting our new neighbors today? 'Cuz we are. I wasn't excited about it but hey, if I'm stuck in the Hell hole, I might as well know the suckers forced here too. I glanced over to my bed, which wasn't even a real bed, just a mattress with a blanket. Sticking out from under the covers was a slightly crumpled up picture of my "boyfriend" Sam. I broke up with him right before we left for Arizona. We _were_ both heart-broken, but we knew it had to be like that. After two days of the break-up, Sam turned on me and crushed me. He bashed on me out of anger of my leaving to go on the whole other side of the country. I fell outside of the box then, love being my barriers. I was still unsure of our relationship, but it was one thing I still had of New Hampshire, and even if it brought up recent, painful memories, it still reminded me of home, where I wanted to be.

Anyways.

I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I would never look how I did in my dream, no matter what. I was my usual black T-shirt dark skinny jeans and Converse self. I didn't bug me, I didn't want to be a girly girl or even worse, a slut.

I grabbed about fifty or so bracelets and shoved them on my wrist as I pounded down the stairs. I got to the bottom and swirved into the kitchen, grabbing a pancake as I passed by and ran out the door to meet up with the rest of my family. When I got there, nibbling on my pancake, I was greeted by three families. I looked them over. There were two boys who looked about my age, one girl and one boy around Ella's age, one boy just entering his teens and a little girl no older then seven.

"Max, meet the Scaroll's." Jeb said.

"Hey" both boys replied at once. They both had blonde hair, but the older boy's was tinted with strawberry. "Max, this is Jeff" Their mother smiled. She was referring to the oldest. "Mooooom! It's Iggy, not Jeff! And I'm sixteen years old. You didn't mention that!" he said. "Whoops, sorry Jeff." She said with a chuckle, saying Jeff just to make him annoyed. Iggy mumbled to himself, "Age is so important!" A ghost of a grin played on my lips for a millisecond. "Hi, I'm Iggy" he introduced himself. "Hey" I replied. The younger one looked at me. "My name is Zephyr, but call me Gazzy, and don't ask why. I'm thirteen years old." he grinned. "Don't worry, I wont" I replied, not even wanting to find out. I didn't need to know his special talents.

Their mother looked at me and smiled. "You're a very pretty girl, Max. My name is Dawn Scaroll" she shook my hand as I tried not to look too annoyed. I would much rather be in my room with my iPod right now. She spoke again, "My husbands name is Jace, but he's in training right now. You'll meet him soon enough" _Great_ I thought, _another person to think of._ I finished my pancake. Man, that needed some syrup.

A woman with black hair stepped forward. "We are the Rides. My name is Marie. As Dawn's husband, mine is in training, his name is Scott. These are my two children, Fang and Angel. Fang is sixteen and Angel is six." I looked at Fang and Angel. Angel was the most innocent looking six-year-old. Curly blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a, well, angelic smile. She looked nothing like her older brother. Fang had black sweep-away hair and obsidian eyes, so dark you cant even tell if he's trying to show emotion. Probably not. He looked goth like me, but I knew too much to not stereotype. I hated it so much. And I was not goth! He was wearing black everything: from his shirt to his Converse. I could get used to this kid. Angel looked up at me and smiled. "You look like Fang." She commented. I really wasn't sure how to reply to this, so I said what any person would say; "Um, thanks?" EPIC FAIL, MAX! I groaned inwardly. But she didn't seem to find it strange at all. "Mmmhmm!" she replied cherrily. Fang seemed really cool, even if he didn't talk yet. Ugh, _don't fall in love!_ I warned myself. You just lost Sam, don't fall in and out of love! But this wasn't love, it was just... neighbors intuition! Yeah, that he was a good neighbor! That was it! OK, back to reality.

A -don't call me racist, that's not what I'm intending, its what they are- black family introduced themselves. And their dog. "We are the Oniverra's." the mother, Audrey, introduced themselves. "This is Nudge and this is Monroe- oh, sorry, he likes his nickname Stix. This is my husband Marcus and our dog Total." Angel was holding Total, love crushing into every hug she gave that dog. Total was loving it, and kept licking her.

"Hey, I'm Nudge, well you already knew that but whatever ZOMG is that a skull necklace that's sooooooooo cool! Omg you have such a cool style going on, OMG how old are you, Ella? 'Cuz I'm fourteen! Stix is fifteen do you know how he got his nickname well I'm gonna tell you o.k. so we were at the mall and- he was Monroe then- Monroe was all "I bet I can eat fifty pretzel stix in under ten minutes" and I was all "NO you cant that's gross!" but he did it and it was amazing and now we all call him Stix 'cuz he can eat so many stix and-"

"Nudge! You're gonna scare them away!" Stix threw a hand over her mouth. Thank. God. He glanced over to me and Ella. "Hi. I'm Stix. I'm fifteen and I love Auntie Anne's pretzel stix."

At that, all the neighbors came in the house and hung around. The adults stayed in the kitchen and us "kids" went in the basement.

"I have an idea!" Nudge announced. "Why don't we play a game?"

**A/N: w00t! bonus points for super long chapter! Three pages on Word! So cast your vote andddd yeah next chapter will be awesome! Once I write it… review!**


	6. Ashamed And Proud Of

**A/N: OK, I got my first death threat review. I love you. Here's what ISuckAtUsernames reviewed for last chapter:**

"**AH! Cliffie. I HATE YOU! DIE!**

**Jokes.**

**But did you SERIOUSLY have to put that cliffhanger there? REALLY? Rrrr. I will**

**hunt you down and kill you. Hehehe...**

**Well, I'll just brutally maim you if you put the next chapter up soon.**

**Lol. Update?"**

**Also, thanks to every reviewer and alerter and favoriter! I really appreciate it all! And for those of you who don't know, myself and XxWishingForWingsxX have written another story called Chat Rooms & Bandannas, on my account. Check it out!**

**P.S., I'm sorry I cant update as often as I would like, I have dance everyday! And school & homework =P but I promise no more than two weeks at most between two chapters. I try so hard for it to be, like, four days but sometimes it just doesn't happen. **

**Also, I had my dance competition dress rehearsal today, on the 12****th ****February, so the preparation and the actual rehearsal was a whole To-Do (I was at the studio for 9 hours. Exausting), so I'm really sorry for the long waits!**

**If you actually read these author's notes, review the word defenestrate (the act of throwing someone or something out the window. i love my french class)**

**OK, chapter six!**

Ashamed and Proud Of

Nudge looked at me like it was my call. No way in Hell was I going to play a _game._ I didn't even know any games. Thank God Ella spoke up, or I would've been screwed.

"Why don't we play Truth or Truth?"

Scratch that. I'm still screwed.

"Yeah!" Nudge, Ella, Angel and Gazzy chimed in. They gave us the Bambi eyes. I glanced at Iggy and Fang, trying so hard to not look at those irresistible faces. Stix was just standing there covering his eyes. I guess even siblings had that effect on each other. They couldn't last forever though. Neither could I.

"Fine" we agreed in unison.

"OK, come sit in a circle." Nudge announced. Our basement had nothing but a couple of boxes in it, so we were pretty comfortable.

"Mmmmm… Max! Truth or Truth?" Nudge asked me. As if I really had a choice. I rolled my eyes.

"Truth, Nudge."

"Ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Still have him?" For a nanosecond I thought I saw a shadow of worry go over Fang's eyes, but it must have just been me.

"No." I replied, trying to push away the thoughts. I didn't need to be reminded of him right now.

"O.K., Max, ask someone Truth or Truth."

"Hmmmm…Fang, Truth or Truth?'

"Truth" he murmured.

"First kiss: when and where?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"Never."

"…Alrighty then…"

The rest of the night pretty much went like this:

Fang: Iggy…. Man, what don't I know about you?

Iggy: Do I still have my virginity?

Fang: WTF?

Iggy: Well, it could be important information for the future.

Angel: Whats virginity? And why is it a big deal if Iggy loosed it?

Max: It's nothing sweetie

Angel: DAWN! IGGY LOST HIS VIRGINITY! HAVE YOU SEEN IT?

Iggy: ANGEL!

Dawn: IGGY!

Iggy: MOM! I STILL HAVE IT!

Angel: I'm so confused….

Stix: We'll tell you when you're older

Iggy: So, Fang, wanna know the real answer?

Fang: Do I really want to?

Iggy: *says seductively* You took it Fang. We're having a boy, his name will be Luke.

Fang: ….

Gazzy: Luke, I am your Father!

Iggy: Nooooo! Fang is!

And that's when Gazzy let out one of his "special talents".

Only Gazzy and Stix were laughing, proud of Gazzy's work.

The rest of us were racing to the door, trying to get air before we die from lack of oxygen. We ran up to my room, which was still really empty, and sat on the mattress. Dr. M sent up Chinese Food and we basically ate out of the cartons with chopsticks. Gazzy and Stix joined us after they had control of their selves- and their talents.

Cue awkward silence.

"…sooooo…" even Nudge was lost for words, apparently that was a first.

"Soooooooo…" we all chorused. Since it was my house, my room, I figured I had to keep them entertained.

Crap.

Thank God for Ella. She looked at me thoughtfully. Then she said the most random thing, just to spark a conversation. "Valentines Day: A day specifically designed to make single people feel bad about themselves." Everyone pondered that for moment.

Then sparks flew.

"I hate Valentines Day!"

"Girls expect so much from us guys! What are we, romance novels?"

"I LOOOOOOOOOOVE V-Day! It's, like, the best holiday ever! There's candy hearts and love in the air and ZOMG it's the sweetest holiday ever! You know what's sweet? The Ziti with your Sweetie dinner they have on Valentines Day every year at the local church! And the ziti is sooooo good! My teacher's last name is Ziti! Well, it's actually _Herra-_Ziti, but that's like, the same thing! She's my language teacher! She's so funny but she almost never speaks in English which bugs me deeply. URG!"

"That's so true, Ella. I hate being single. It makes me feel weird around Valentines day when everyone's all mushy-gushy around their date and it's really awkward."

"Love kills."

Everyone stopped and looked at me. Of course I have to open my mouth. I successfully hid my embarrassment. "Whatdya mean?" Nudge asked thoughtfully.

"Ever notice the word 'over' in the word 'lover'? Nothing ever works out. In the end, all love does to you is hurt you." I replied. They all thought about it for a minute.

"Max, you shouldn't feel that way-" Nudge was cut off by everyone's parent calling for them to go home. We all filed down the stairs to say our good-byes. Soon enough they all left and I traipsed up to my room. I re-found my mothers note on the window sill, and tried to get it all out of my head.

**A/N: four pages in Word! w00t! Thanks for reading! Happy (or UnHappy) Early (or late, depends on when you're reading this) Valentines Day! Sorry if this chapter was REALLY bad, because I know it was. I've been having really bad writers block. It kills me. If you actually read these author's notes, review this: Escaping The Asylum. **


	7. Together All the While

**A/N: Hey ;P 7****th**** chappie! I'm at my friend Dom's house right now. Going ice-skating soon, and I have a HUGE authors block. Shoot me now.**

**I gotta say, you reviewers are so weird.**

**2 people only read the top authors note.**

**2 people actually read both.**

**0 only read the bottom authors note.**

**2 reviewers didn't read any.**

**So the rest of my readers don't read either, **_**and**_** they don't review. Fuck you, my dear.**

…**..**

**Ok, I'm back from ice-skating. Please still fucking shoot me. Word crashed and I lost everything I wrote. SHITTTTTTTTTT. I'm tired and want to sleep. I'm cranky and probably the biggest bitch in America in the moment. Fuck insomnia.**

**I'm so NOT in the mood.**

**Here's the fucking chapter:**

Together all the While

**A/N: Fuck this random authors note, but this chapter is for my friend Maria whose birthday is today xD. Feb 20****th****. You're finally a teenager! May your life be ever less complicated, 'cuz we both know how screwed we are. Luv ya ;)**

I sat there, in my room, staring at the note I taped to my wall.

I had to find her.

Her name burned like fire in my mind. _Lucille Batchelder. _Her number was scribbled underneath. It could work. But it also couldn't. And I don't think I could take it if it wouldn't work. But I had to know.

I picked up the phone. No one was home, and I knew they'd be gone for a while. As I glanced around, I punched in the numbers. Just as I got to the last number, there was a knock on the door. I jumped but retreated from my bedroom privacy to go to whatever bullshit was going to come from seeing some person.

I looked through the peephole and saw Fang. What the Hell does he want? I opened the door and let him in.

"Um, hey." I started.

"Look, let me in, I'll explain after." He said as if he was full of adrenaline. He was panting and grabbing the door for dear life. Well, here goes my afternoon.

…

"So, tell me again." I talked to him calmly. He just went on a huge rant, and all I got from it was gibberish.

He sighed.

"Max, I don't know why, but I feel a connection between us. I just can't figure it out. It's like a magnet getting stronger." I had to agree with him, ever since we arrived it's almost as if I could feel his feelings, hear his thoughts. "I had to come. I knew no one was home, and I knew it was my best chance. Dr. M isn't your real mother, is she?"

"How'd you know?" I asked, curious.

"Before you left New Hampshire, did you find anything… weird? Like a note or something?" I felt a pang of shock in my chest.

"Fang, I… How'd you know?"

"I have one too." He pulled an old, yellowed note out of his back pocket. _Just like mine, _I thought. He looked at me, waiting for an answer. I took him to my bedroom and pulled the note off the wall. We stared at each other in shock.

"What- what should we do?" I asked. Surely Fang couldn't be my brother.

"I say we call." His eyebrows went together, as if he was deep in thought. _That's pretty cute,_ I thought. _No, Max, not this_. He's just a neighbor, just a friend. He picked up the phone and punched in the numbers. Just before he was about the press Send, he looked at me.

"Or this could be a trap." He said.

We both knew this couldn't be true. I mean really, who would want us? We were both outcasts, a disgrace to our parents. Dyed hair and gothic looks, our parents wish they could send us to Africa.

He pressed send anyways and put the phone on speaker. After about two rings, we got a response.

"Maximum, Nicholas, I've been waiting for you two to call. I'm Lucille, your mother."

**A/N: OOOO CLIFF HANGER! Haha because life can be such a bitch sometimes. And I'd like to spread that bitchiness to the world, share it like a batch of cookies. So… fuck life ;).**


	8. You Can never say Never

**A/N: OK, I know what you're going to say…**

"**Where in the world were you! At the most suspenseful cliff hanger ever?"**

…**I was at dance.**

**I have homework.**

**And projects.**

**And shit to deal with.**

**Competition.**

**Parties.**

**Sleepovers.**

**Sneaking my way around detention (wanna help me murder my French teacher?)**

**Writers block.**

**And Polyvore. Lots of Polyvore (SlowlyLiveLife).**

**I'm so sorry.**

**But here you go, the next chapter.**

You Can Never Say Never

I stared at Fang. No way he could possibly be my brother. Never.

"Look, there's not much time, Maximum, the world needs you two!" Luc- um, Mom? Shouted over the phone. "Please, let me explain!"

"Fine. You have three minutes. Go."

"Nicholas and you were _my_ children! I don't care what anyone says to me about how you two were adopted! You were _mine_, I could never let my children go!"

And I thought to myself, _man, this lady is CRAZYY._ I look over at Fang and he's giving me the look that said "is this person serious?"

"You were taken from me when you two were two years old! My pride and joys! Jeb is a bad man, don't let him get to close to you! Please, believe me?"

I snarled into the phone, "There's a 'lie' in 'believe'" and hung up.

**A/N: WRITERS BLOCK UGHHHH I DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING ANY LONGER BUT RAWRRRRRR ITS NOT INCEST I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER**


	9. While We Don't Know When

**A/N: people on my "To Kill" list:**

**-Megan B who is a Belieber xP hate her**

**-My French 7 teacher. She hates me as much as I hate her.**

**-Joe L. I am NOT goth. I blew 5,000,000,000,000 punches to him the other night. It felt good.**

**I'm so sorry this is so late. I really am.**

While We Don't Know When

Fang looked at me. He looked at me with those amazing obsidian eyes. _No, Max._ I told myself._ Not this time. Not again._

"We aren't related." He put out on the table.

"No, duh." I replied. Was he really this stupid?

We stared at each other for about 10 seconds. It seemed like a lifetime.

And then we both coughed. At the same time.

Mind. Blown.

Anyways.

"Uh, you wanna watch a movie?" I asked while scratching the back of my neck. He nodded, and we both playfully glared at each other.

"Race to the basement?" he dangled the possibility in front of my face. He knew me so well, even if he did just meet me. But he didn't know me that well. I decided to mess with him.

I seductively walked up to him, our eyes locked. He had to have been at least three or four inches taller than me, but I went on my tiptoes and slipped my arms around his neck. I grinned. It's a good thing he didn't wrap his arms around me, because then my plan wouldn't have worked.

"Maybe we can do something else..." I whispered. Oh yeah, score some badass-ness for me.

He looked shocked but… almost pleased? That's when I ran from him to the basement and he chased after me, not that stupid. Hmm, maybe I was wrong.

"Max, Max, Max. Did you really think I am that stupid?" he asked as we pounded down the hallway to the basement door.

He picked me up by my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked him, but man this kid was strong. He placed me behind him and he kept running. He was almost to the door when I jumped on his back and he fell to the ground. I reached up, turned the doorknob, and swung the door open. He grabbed me around my waist and kept me down with him. We were both laughing, and we were just toppled over each other. We both were so tangled in each other we went flying down the basement stairs in a tangled ball, laughing the whole way down.

I could get used to being friends with Fang.


End file.
